Loleris
Loleris is a famous player for his games and groups. He has more than 179,000 followers, 42,000 knockouts, and over 1,500 forum posts. He also has the highest voting accuracy of 91% in contests. He has his own group named 'Intense Sword fighting!'. He's also the owner of the more famous group, 'MAD Studio', a Roblox game development team, which has over 60,000 members. He is also known for plagiarizing people's ideas (like Murder Mystery and Paintball). Games Intense Sword Fighting! This game has over 1,900,000 place visits, 31,000 favorites, and 9,500 thumbs up. It became popular in August 2013. It is very similar to TheGamer101's Sword Fighting Tournament. Darkness I and Darkness II Darkness I is more popular than Intense Sword Fighting at over 2 million visits. After being featured in the Giftfest of 2013, its popularity went up past that oord Fighting. It is quite similar to CloneTrooper1019 game The Stalker, with the objective of fighting a powerful translucent dark humanoid creature that has abilities to attack its assailants. Darkness II is the second version of Darkness and has over 4.5 million visits. The series in total has accumulated over 6.5 million place visits. Sadly, Darkness II has been temporarily shutdown because it is "Under Review". The Mad Murderer The Mad Murderer was created on the April 7, 2014 when it hit the front page a few days later gaining more popularity than previous Murder-style games Nikilis' Murder Mystery and Murder by CloneTrooper1019, but all the games have something different from one another. It currently has over 29,400,000 place visits, 279,000 favorites, and 87,000 thumbs up. The game currently gives out player points for winning a round. This game currently is loleris' most popular game, and has been featured on the front page for over a year, until April 2015, when Twisted Murder was, and currently is, at its height of popularity. The Mad Murderer 2 This game is very similar to not only the other murder-based games on Roblox, but also Murder from GMod. Both contain a similar plot (There is an unknown murderer, there is a detective to stop the murderer, and the rest of the server being innocents). Other games have followed, including Twisted Murder. Mad Paintball Epicness Mad Paintball was created on the November 14, 2014 and hit the front page once it was released to the public. It acts like a normal type of paintball but you now have health instead of dying from just one shot. It has multiple classes which are Rifle, Shotgun, Sniper, and Mini-gun. It currently holds 4 maps and 3 modes,all of which were developed by other users for Mad Paint-ball. This game currently holds more than 28,600,000 place visits, 169,000 favorites, and 53,000 thumbs up. Pyrolysis helped make Mad Paint-ball successful, however, is no longer working with loleris due to some complications. On December 22, 2016, loleris released Mad Paintball 2, a new game which features lots of improvements over the previous game. It currently has over 2 million place visits. March 18th M18 Studio has been a popular Roblox group since first created. There are 60,000+ members, 5 of them being the developers themselves. For every MAD Studios game, there is an intro cutscene, in which it shows the accredited MAD Studio. The name has gotten popular through Chat Voice. Mad Games Mad Games is a game by MAD Studios that is like The Mad Murderer as it was going to be a sequel to TMM, where you participate in minigames with a murder game twist in it. It has gotten 10M+ visits in just 6 months. This game currently holds more than 56,500,000 place visits, 272,000 favorites, and 90,000 thumbs up. Chat Voice Chat Voice was a short-lived project in which, if you chat a word, or a set of words, it'll activate a sound. It has gone through 2 major updates before its discontinuation 9 March 2014, promising alphabetisation for the list of sounds by the 'next' update. The list of Chat Voice admins are as follows: * Shedletsky * TheGamer101 * Tone * linust * nettimato * Narutoworl * Ananymoos * loleris * Fattycat17 The Chat Voice system has several options in its MasterScript, and all the scripts themselves have a sense of humour (in the script comments). Trivia * Loleris used to own the group The 4th Vector which didn't reach quite such fame as himself, but it had lots of members once. Due to his rise to fame he shut it down so he could focus on his game creation studio. On August 11, 2014, he decided to bring the group back and revamp its system, with its membership rising up to over 1,000 members. * He won the Hall of Fame Award 2014 Roblox developer of the year. * Loleris has at least 2 tributes to Gusmanak's game Apocalypse Rising. In one of the maps in The Mad Murderer, a room has pictures hung from the walls. At least 2 of these depict scenes from Apocalypse Rising. * Loleris is from Lithuania, as evidenced of his ownership of a group for the country named "Lietuva (Lithuania)", which, as of January 7th, 2017, has 1,022 members, and the country specified on his Twitter account (@LM_loleris). * Loleris can be also found unconscious (or dead) in the map, Hospital in Nikilis' Murder Mystery. CloneTrooper1019's Murder also depicts him in a similar fashion, this time stabbed to death in a booth in one of the maps. (This is less of a joke and more of a way of theming the easter egg in the map it originally came from, one in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive.) * Loleris has been heavily criticized by other players. The money song is often played in YouTube Machinimas of Loleris being rich. * Loleris' real name is Laimonas Mileška, and his Roblox username means 'the one with a LOL personality'. * In line 232 of the GUIMaster script in the CHAT_VOICE_GUI in Chat Voice, it is said that if you can make an alphabetising algorithm, he'll give you 5000 ROBUX (he lied darn it). * On the day (February 7, 2015) he made more than $100,000, he was 17 years old. This means he was born in 1997 or 1998. * A lot of people have criticized Loleris for making the gamepasses on his games extremely expensive. * There is a Loleris toy in the Series 2 "Legends of Roblox" toy pack. Lolerisirl.png|Loleris in Real Life. Mgthumb.png|The current logo of Mad Games. MMLolerisIngame.png|Loleris found dead on a bed in MM2. The Mad Murder.png|A logo of The Mad Murderer.